Technical Field
The present invention relates to resistive elements, and more particularly to structures and methods for passivating resistive elements using a thermally conductive dielectric material.
Description of the Related Art
With current semiconductor device designs, WSix is employed for metal precision resistors and electric-Fuse (eFuse) materials. These devices employ typical dielectric materials, such as silicon oxide, to support and surround the metal materials of the metal resistors and eFuses. For example, SiOx is employed to insulate WSix. During the programming of eFuses, a large amount of heat can be generated (e.g., >800 degrees C.). However, the thermal conductivity of SiOx is low, and heat cannot be dissipated quickly enough. The build-up of heat during eFuse programming leads to thermal rupture and electromigration. Thermal rupture is undesirable for eFuse programming control, and temperature fluctuation is undesirable for metal resistor control.